


Transformation

by Ailavyn_Siniyash



Category: Steelheart - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, firefight spoilers, i am so unsorry that it loops right back around to sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailavyn_Siniyash/pseuds/Ailavyn_Siniyash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bomb exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

The bomb exploded. 

I knew what would happen the moment I made the forcefield, thrusting out my hands and feeling the power surge from them in a gasping wave. I didn’t care. I _couldn’t_ care. All of my attention was focused on containing the energy that could have vaporised Babilar ten times over, and the strain grew with every moment. 

I trembled. 

Then I funneled the energy upwards, into the sky.

I dropped my arms to my sides and breathed out. Even if it killed a few people, I would be safe. 

Footsteps sounded behind me, boots tapping on the stone floor, and Val’s hand touched my shoulder. 

How dare she disturb me? ( _She still trusts me?_ )

Well, she needed to be disposed of in any case. I wrapped her in a forcefield and closed it, then did the same with Exel, who was gaping like an idiot a few feet away. 

I could finally get started.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the doc I wrote this in is titled "I'm gonna get murdered for this."  
> (Crossposted to Tumblr here: ailavyn-siniyash.tumblr.com/post/115129379020)


End file.
